The Ultimatum
by NewYear's Tragedy
Summary: What if you were the thin line protecting your country and the ones you love from utter destruction? Neji Hyuuga has only seconds to realize he is that line. NejiTen NaruSaku Rated M for violence, language, and graphic material. Military Fanfiction. Recently edited.


**The Ultimatum**

**Disclaimer: This story is based off what really goes on in war. It is not meant to be happy. The author of this story (me) has never been in the military or at war. Ideas and images are based off of pictures and different military/war stories. But are not copyrighted. Ideas in this story are completely the author's. However the characters are not. Read at your own risk. This story is different from most. (Story has been recently edited. 6/10/12)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Ultimatum <strong>

He still remembered those men. Their scared faces forever etched into his brain and their tortured souls seared into his heart. The man ran his fingers slowly through his hair, touching the soft yellowish, blonde strands. In his other hand he clutched his uniform cap. He then ran his fingers over the name sketched on the marble wall. Saved the entire village and all they got was a name on a wall.

"Naruto!" A voice yelled from behind him.

"Hold on..." The man mumbled.

He still remembered those months with those men. Months he would never forget, for as long as he lived..

_**Years Earlier.  
>Sergeant Hyuuga Neji.<br>Outside of Otogakure 0700hrs. **_

Our rough breathing and the snaps of twigs was the only sound the forest made. Twelve of the most elite trained men in the country ran quickly towards their objective. Carrying not only their ten pound weapons, they also carried a sense of regret on their shoulders. It weighed them down, but yet, they were able to continue with their mission. What was war? A book would easily defined it as a state of open, armed, often prolonged conflict carried on between nations, states, and so on. But if you've ever been in war, you know that's a bunch if bullshit. That definition was just a bunch of empty words, that really held much more meaning. In my book, war was my demise. It changes people into monsters that don't think for themselves. You kill or be killed. But by the time we realize what we've become it's too late. You do things in war that will haunt most men until the day that they die. I've lost so many comrades in the past three days. My unit was once a battalion, full of loyal soldiers. But as soon as you let your guard down once, it's enough to kill you out here. I followed behind three others. This was the last job we had to do before we were shipped back home. Using my hand to push off a fallen tree trunk, I easily made it over a little blockade. We were getting closer to the target building. Our remaining unit was to get important intel on Otogakure, or Sound Village's plans. Their old leader has died, and a even worst one has filled his place. Rumors were going around they were trying to nuke my hometown. Since most of us were drafted to war, we had no choice but to fight. But let me tell you.. It's a really scary feeling when you are the only thing standing between a nuclear bomb and the ones you love. I still remember that night...

_It was snowing. Well kinda. It was raining, but the air was so cold, it turned to sleet. I was standing out of the front porch of her house. The little overhead light barely illuminating our figures. It was February. More importantly the day I was told I was going to be shipped out into the military. She stood in front of me, her brown hair messy. She just woke up. I felt bad for waking her this early in the morning but I would be leaving soon. I was in my uniform looking down at her. My stoic expression hiding what I was feeling. In my right hand, I was holding a black duffle bag, filled with my things._

_"When will you be back..?" She asked, her voice calm, but I could see the sadness. I knew her too well._

_Leaning forward on my toes slightly, I answered her, "Seven months to a year.."_

_"Why so long?" She asked again._

_I took no time answering her, "If Konoha loses the war, it's all over for everyone."_

_She was quiet for awhile. Processing the information I gave her._

_"I promise you when I return, we will get married. Like we wanted to. It will be snowing again and we can have a snow wedding." I promised her, stepping forward._

_"Why you?" She asked, finally speaking up._

_"Because I'm a man. They ship us out after a certain age. Besides my family has always been in the military and my uncle would make me go anyway." I replied calmly._

_Her face quickly lost the composure, she was trying so hard to maintain._

_"How can you just say that so calm? I'm coming with you Neji! I can f-" She started screaming at me, but I cut her off by pulling her into a tight hug._

_I dropped my bag, and brought my arms all the way around her back. "I can't let you do that Tenten."_

_"Let me.." She started, lifting her head out of my shoulder to talk._

_"No you don't understand. Give me something to fight for. Give me something to come back to. I could never lose you.." I replied firmly, my right hand moving up to push her head closer to me as I looked behind her head at the door._

_"Don't leave me.." She said, her strong composure breaking and her tears starting to fall._

_"Never.." I promised her._

The target building came into sight and we surrounded it. I followed two men to the front door. One of the Privates planted a charge or explosive on the door. With a nod to the Corporal he pulled the trigger, activating the charge. The door that was there, exploded, wood and dust flew in all different directions.

"Breaching! Breaching!" A soldier yelled as he entered the now open door way.

He, however, was soon shot down and the rest of us had to step over his body. A medic was called as we opened fire onto the enemy defending the base. Our job was simple, get the intel the enemy nation had and get the hell out of there. Crouching behind a metal box, I let my thoughts wander. The metal dinged as bullets collided with it. This was the last mission, until I could get out of this god forsaken country. I've lost too many people in this land. The only one left was Tenten. Somehow out of every one I've met, she was the only one who got to me. She was able to free the cage I was locked in. Truth be told, I never wanted to join the military. My uncle, however, thought otherwise. Ever since my father died, he took it upon himself to make me into a man. I was pretty good at what I did. The first two months here, I was already a Sergeant First Class. I was only twenty-three and I've seen more death than any man. I've seen kids fresh out of high school get gunned down without warning. That's why I must keep Tenten away from this place. She wanted to join the military. But I refused to let her go though with it. I told her she would be needed back home. That was a lie. I didn't want her to get hurt. If she got hurt.. Hell I would have nothing to fight for. Returning back to the fight, I jumped out from behind the box and pulled the trigger. The bullet implanted itself right between the remaining soldier's eyes. He fell backwards from the force of the impact, blood spraying.

"All clear." I confirmed, regrouping with the rest of my unit.

A private of my group walked over to the computers and started typing, while another went to watch by the door.

"Get the intel and let's get out of here." The captain commanded.

Something wasn't right. I looked around the room. About six soldiers were defending this base. There should be more. The intel we were to get could very well be the turning point in our war, yet not many were guarding this place.

"Sir." I asked approaching Shikamaru, the captain.

"Yes Sergeant?" He asked, turning to face me and resting his gun on his hip.

"I've noticed not many soldiers were guarding this place. This intel is supposed to be important." I replied, my voice layered with confusion.

"Yea that is..." The Captain trailed off thinking to himself.

This place should be heavily guarded. The soldiers we fought didn't put up much of a fight. Unless..

"Shit. It's a trap!" He yelled. "Fall back. Get the hell out of here!" He shouted and I started to sprint out of the building.

Little did I know the building was already wired with C4. Before I even made it to the door a blinding light engulfed me. Chunks of rock and dust flew off the building as it exploded. Flames consumed what used to be a building. I dropped to my stomach and threw my arms over my head to protect myself. Dust and heavy material began to pile on top of me. Something heavy landed on my back and I heard a sickening snap.

I was dead. I had to be. No one could survive the explosion. But how was I able to think? Then it hit me. A distant ringing in my ears became loud. I groaned in pain. I couldn't move my body. Straining my muscles I tried again. But it still rendered useless. I opened my mouth to breathe in and call out for help. But only succeeded in sucking in dust and dirt in the air. I started coughing.

"Is someone still alive?" A voice called out to me.

"Yea..." I groaned in pain.

"Sergeant?" The voice asked, his footsteps became louder as he approached me.

"Private...Inuzuka?" I asked, remembering his voice from earlier.

"Yes sir!" He yelled. "I'll get you out of there."

Trying to move again, I called out, "How bad am I?"

I heard him stop moving, "You under a lot of slabs of concrete, sir. I can't tell the damage until I get to you."

More movement was heard as he lifted pieces of metal and concrete away from my body. A little line of light poked through as he removed the rock in front of my face. He started to claw his way towards me and I was able to make out his features. Young man, maybe nineteen years of age. The soot and dust coated his face making him look older than he really was. His combat uniform was covered in dirt, with some blood stains. I couldn't even see the markings on the uniform. With a grunt the soldier flipped over a chunk of concrete that was on top of my body. Feeling returned to my limbs but so did pain. I started coughing more as I tried to stand up.

"Sergeant! You're coughing up blood. Don't try to stand." He informed me, kneeling by my side.

I put my arm around his shoulder as he grabbed my side, bringing me to my feet. I hissed through my teeth in pain. Where he put his hand, I realized, I had broken a couple of ribs.

Just as I turned towards the Private, a bullet flew through the air and made contact with his skull. Blood sprayed out the back of his head, as his eyes rolled back.

"No!" I yelled, as we both fell back into the ground, with our combined weight.

Grabbing his uniform with my hands, I pulled myself on top of him, and lifted his head up so I could see him. Dead. Damn it! I dropped his head back down, and ripped the bloody, metal dogs tags from his neck. Placing them in a pocket on my uniform, I crawled out of the rumble, unable to stand. My vision blurred as I stared at the ground as I crawled, my hands gripping rock and dirt, pulling myself forward. My unit. Dead. All dead. The body of my Captain lay a few feet away, or should I say, what was left of his body. His torso, down was completely blown off. Blood was still dripping out of his abdomen. His eyes wide open in pain. Tearing my eyes away I continued to crawl, until my hand touched leather, not dirt. A chuckle was heard as I slowly looked up.

"You fools fell for our trap." Said a rough voice.

My eyes stopped at a enemy soldier. By his side were two others. The way he held himself, told me he must be the commander. A silver gleam caught my eye. Looking towards the direction I saw it, I started to crawl towards my fallen side arm. Noticing my intention, the officer in charge kicked it farther away.

Smirking, he turned his back on me and called out to his companions, "Take him as hostage. We need to find out what Konoha is planning."

The soldier on his side nodded and slammed the butt of his gun on my face. I felt my head jerk to the side, my vision blackened and I fainted.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sound of dripping water. My head hung limply in front of me. Moving my hand slightly, I realized they were tied behind me. Shit. I raised my head up. I was sitting in a metal chair in the middle of what appeared to be a dungeon. In the corner was a small puddle, from the dripping of the water. That explained were the water came from. My eyes widen as I looked down at my feet. There was blood everywhere. All over the ground and the chair I was sitting in. But it was not my blood.<p>

"Good to see you have finally woken up." Said the man from before, walking in with a soldier at his side.

"What's your name, soldier?" He asked with a smirk.

"..." I bit my bottom lip, from keeping myself from talking.

"Not talking, eh?" He said his smirk widening. "We have ways to get you to talk." He replied, and told the man at his side something in a different language.

The soldier at his side nodded and walked over behind me. He put his arm around my neck in a head lock. I started to struggle but it was no use. With his free hand he grabbed my lower jaw and forced my mouth open. The officer from earlier bent over and picked something off the ground. He slowly walked towards me, with the item in his hand so I could see. It was a shard of glass. A dirty shard of glass. He smiled as he stopped in front of me. My eyes widened as he put the glass in my mouth. With the soldier still holding my mouth open, the man in front of me punched me. The glass shattered in my mouth and ripped my gums and the outsides of my mouth. The soldier behind me brought my head up again to face the other man, as he punched me a second time. The man behind me let go of me as I leaned to the side and spit up blood and the shards of glass.

"We can do this all day. Or you can just tell me what I want to know." The commander in front of me, smiled.

Spitting blood at his feet, I replied back, "Go to hell."

Glaring at me, he spoke to the soldier behind me. I couldn't understand his damn language but it sounded like a Russian accent. The soldier walked out of the room as the metal door clinked behind him. The commander walked back in front of me. I raised my head to glare at him. His fist soon contacted with my face. My head flew to the side from the force of the impact. His fingers grabbed the front of my under shirt and brought me towards his fist again. I yelled in pain as the impact broke my nose. My head fell backwards, blood oozing out of my nose and my mouth. My vision was blurred but he raised his fist again. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain that never came. The door reopened as that same soldier walked back in. But he wasn't alone. Another soldier followed behind with what looked like battery. The man in front of me smirked. He stepped aside as the two men placed the battery on the floor. They pulled out plier looking objects and put one on each of the metal arms of the chair. Fear chugged through me as they hooked a wire around the two pliers and hooked it to the battery.

"Last chance." The leader commanded, "What is your name?"

"..." I stared into his eyes; my look told him to go fuck himself.

"Fine. Do it." He said casually to the soldier by the battery.

The man by the battery flipped a switch. My whole body felt as if it was on fire. I couldn't hold back my screams of pain. The electric current ran through my body and seemed to shock every cell of my being. As quick as it happened, it stopped. I leaned forward in my seat as much as it allowed and panted.

"Your name..?" He inquired again.

"Fuck... You." I was able to manage out.

He nodded to the soldier by the battery who turned the switch again. The second time was even more painful than the first. He must of turned it higher. The he switched it off again.

"Your name..?" He inquired again.

I said nothing, only pant and glare at him.

"Very well then. Turn it on and let's leave him." He commanded.

As the soldier flipped the switch on again and they started to walk away.

"Hyuuga Neji!" I yelled unable to stand it any longer.

"See now was that so hard?" He chuckled at me, as I eyed him with hate in my eyes. "What's your rank, Hyuuga Neji?" He asked.

"..."

"Aww, not the silent treatment again." He laughed and pulled a blade out of the belt on his pants.

Wasting no time, he flipped the blade around in his hand so the metal point faced downwards. Taking a fluid step towards me, he shoved the knife inches above my knee. I cursed out in pain. His dirty hands slowly shifted the blade to the side in my leg. The pain was horrible but not as horrible as the sound of my own flesh ripping. He backed away with the knife still in my leg, blood beginning to seep out of the wound. There was no main artery there. He was trying to give me extreme pain, but not enough to where I could bleed out.

"Sergeant First Class. Unit 024." I answered, breathing out.

He opened his mouth again to ask another question but stopped. The metal door behind him opened. A man stood there and whispered something in the commander's ear. He nodded and the soldier walked back out of the room.

"It's seems I'm needed elsewhere. No worries. We will continue this tomorrow Hyuuga." He spoke, sounding disappointed.

With a flick of his wrist he left the room. The soldier by the battery walked over and slammed his gun on my head again.

* * *

><p>I moaned as I opened my eyes. I was really getting tired of being knocked out with a gun to the head. I glanced around at my surroundings. I was in a smaller room but it looked like the other one. My hands were free, but the rope used to tie them still left bloody marks. Looking at my feet, I mentally cursed. They were chained instead of my hands to the wall. Strangely, my wounds from the previous torture were healed or wrapped up. Fury swelled in me. They only did that to keep me alive long enough so they can continue their <em>questioning<em>. The sound of chain rattle made me realize I wasn't alone. Across the room was a man. His yellowish, blonde hair was barely able to see for all the mud, dirt and blood in it. He was staring at me, dark bags under his eyes told me he hasn't slept.

"Your awake.." He commented, sounding really young.

He was wearing a uniform like mine. I smiled slightly.

"What unit are you from?" I asked, leaning back onto the wall for support.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Private First Class. Unit 391 if the Konoha Army." He answered proudly. "You?"

"Hyuuga Neji, Sergeant First Class, Unit 024." I answered, as his eyes widened.

"Sorry, sir. I didn't realize you were of higher rank." He spoke quickly and his voice sounding nervous.

"No need. We are both imprisoned here. No need to be formal." I told him.

Brushing off the dirt on the patch showing my rank, I turned to him, "How long have you've been here?"

"I think a week, sir. It's hard to tell because they never let us outside, sir." He replied.

"Hmm.." I sighed.

"If I may ask, sir, how did you end up here?" He asked, shifting slightly.

I sighed deeply, "I was the only one to survive my unit while trying to receive important information. It turned out to be a trap. And another thing.. Cut out the 'sir' crap. As long as we are down here, ranks don't matter."

"Yes, sir!" He replied quickly.

I glared at him as he realized his mistake.

"Sorry." He said, and chuckled slightly.

"How old are you anyway?" I tilted my head towards him.

"Nineteen." He answered, "You?"

"Twenty-three." I returned.

He smiled slightly, "You look a lot older."

"I think we all do, but we really need to find a way out of here." I added, looking at him.

"Tried to. But by the time I and the other prisoners start planning, they get executed." He sighed. "After one to two weeks they get rid of you."

"Are there others?" I asked.

"Yea. Three others as far as I know. Private Lee. Private Haruno. She is actually a medic. And Corporal Uchiha. You're the highest ranking person we've seen, since our Second Lieutenant was executed." He told me, putting his hands behind his head.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Some next door, in cells like these." He informed me.

"Another thing, uh, Uzumaki.. Why do these guys sound like Russians?" I asked.

"I do believe it's because Konoha is a English-speaking country and they want nothing to do with us so they changed their language. So we just call them Russians." He explained in deep thought.

"Uh-huh." I nodded my head at the new information.

The door to our cell was slammed open. Two soldiers walked in holding assault weapons with masks on their faces.

"Come." One of the soldiers said, his accent so bad, you began to wonder if that's the only word he knows in English.

The other soldier pulled Naruto to his feet and shoved him against the wall.

"Get your hands off me, you piece if shit!" Private Uzumaki yelled at him.

Our hands were tied behind us as he forced us out of the room. The whole area seemed like a damn maze. But I tried to pick out little details so whenever I escaped this place, I would know where I was going. We were brought to a very large room. A line of beaten up soldiers were in the middle of the room. Hands were tied behind their back, with their heads bowed. On the outside of the line stood dozens of enemy soldiers, laughing at the prisoners and standing around. Some were smoking, others were glaring at us. Naruto and I were forced to our knees beside them. A raven haired man turned his eyes over to glance at me. He nodded his head in a form of greeting as he turned back to face the ground. But his eyes seemed to tell me of something more.

The crowd hushed as a large, tall man walked in. His footsteps echoing off the walls as he walked across the room. Passing by Naruto at the end, he spit on him, which earned chants from the on looking crowd. He stopped once he reached the front of the room. It was then I realized there was a camera behind him, taping everything. He began to speak in a different language as the commander that tortured me, repeated what he said but in English to the camera.

"To the people of Konoha. We present to you, some of you captured soldiers." The interrupter started, shadowing his leader's voice. "Every day, for the next seven days we will execute one of these dogs." He said motioning towards us. "And every day we will get closer and closer to taking over and destroying your country."

"You arrogant-!" The farthest soldier on the end of the line started to yell, but was silenced by a gun to the head. Other soldiers joined in beating the man to death as I gritted my teeth together.

The leader who was speaking to the camera slowly strolled over to the line we were in. A soldier ran up to him and saluted. He then offered a wooden box to the leader. He smirked and opened the box, revealing an old pistol. Loading one bullet into it, he stopped at man by the raven hair soldier beside me. The black haired man he stopped at slowly looked up. He was making shallow whines and talking under his breath. Almost like he was praying or begging silently for his life. The leader pointed the nose of the gun to the restrained man's head.

"For the greater good of the world!" The English speaking commander said for their leader.

A loud shot rang out. With my eyes still glued to the floor, I heard the man fall to the ground, dead.

"Lee!" I heard Naruto whisper in an anguished voice.

"You bastards!" Another soldier in the line yelled.

He was soon quieted with a club to the head. The camera turned off as they forced us to our feet. As we walked back down the halls a quiet voice made me turn my head to the source of where it was coming from.

"You're new here, huh?" The raven haired man said.

"Sergeant Hyuuga." I greeted him.

"Corporal Uchiha, sir." He responded quickly. "You can just call me Sasuke if you want, sir."

I nodded and was about to reply before, our group spilt and he was lead down a different hallway.

Naruto and I were thrown back in our cell and our legs chained. The soldier then threw some bread crumbs at us. Looking at the food, barely enough for an ant, I looked at Naruto.

"Yea they hardly feed us." He said, guessing my question. "They do their best to break us."

I nodded and sighed, "I'm going to get some shut eye, so I can plan how to get out of this hell hole. Wake me up if anything happens."

"Yes, sir." He whispered.

I sighed and he whispered a quiet 'sorry' followed by some laughter.

_I ran my legs straining to carry me any farther. The whole city was on fire. People were burning. Buildings were burning. The rotten smell of flesh covered the air. Screams filled the sky of sorrow and pain. Soldiers stood behind civilians making them face a brick wall. Laughing amongst themselves, they opened fire killing the unarmed people. Children lay in the street holding their lifeless parents and cried. I turned the block and stopped where her house should be. It was gone. The building was in ruins. My heart hammered in my chest as I ran off the sidewalk and up her steps. Blood was splattered everywhere. I followed a trail of blood that looked as though someone had dragged themselves. Stopping at a corner my eyes widen in horror._

_"Tenten!"_

_As I said her name a man grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back._

"Hey! Hey! Calm down." Naruto yelled.

I opened my eyes to see him shaking me by my shoulder. It was just a dream. Thank god. I then remembered everything that had happened up until this point. Shit, I mentally cursed.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I heard movement outside our door. Who's Tenten, by the way?" He asked, confused.

Did I scream that out loud? Before I could answer the metal door was slammed open. A muscular man walked in, turning to me. He tied my hands behind my back and stood me up. But this time I was ready. And they would get what was coming to them. I nodded to Naruto, and his eyes widened seeing a piece of glass in my hands. Gripping the glass tight in my hand, I kept it from view as the man put me back in the first room. They sat me down in that forsaken metal chair again. The man, who led me in, retreated to my side and stood at attention. The commander was standing in the corner where the light was not focused. He slowly walked into sight and stop mere inches from me.

"Nice to see you again. Now let's get down to business. Because believe it or not, we are on a time schedule. What is Konoha planning? And what were you trying to steal from us?" He asked, flipping a knife around in his hand.

"Screw you." I simply replied.

He frowned at my comment. The muscular man who brought me in sent a punch to my face, throwing my head back.

"Your boyfriend hits like a girl." I told the commander in front of me.

Anger spread across his face as he shoved the knife in his hand into my shoulder. He backed up leaving it there as I hissed in pain. I flipped the glass out of the back of my hand and started to cut the rope while he talked to me.

"Not so funny now, you arrogant little shit." He snarled at me.

I smiled slightly, but it turned out to be more of a smirk, "Oh. I wasn't aware it was a joke."

His eyebrows pulled back in anger. He punched me in my stomach; my mouth opened coughing up blood. Pain exploded through my chest as he re-broke my broken ribs that were trying to heal. The glass at that moment sliced the last strand of rope in half. It's now or never, I told myself. With the glass shard in my right hand, I brought it up and shoved it into the throat of the muscular man beside me. His eyes bulged in pain while he grasped his throat trying to breathe. He fell to his knees, as his eyes rolled in the back of his head. Before the commander could even react, my hand wrapped around the handle of the knife. I pulled the knife up, blood spraying out of my shoulder; I jumped on top of the last man in front of me. Grasping the knife in both hands I stabbed the man in his heart, using my weight to push it in. He started talking in that different language, like he was begging for something. He soon stopped struggling as the life slowly left his eyes. Yanking the knife free from his body, I slowly stood up. I grounded my teeth together in pain, as I rip a piece of my shirt off. Using the dirty material, I wrapped the fabric around my injured shoulder to try and stop the bleeding. Knowing there was nothing I could do for my ribs, I swallowed my pain and made my way to the door. My eyes cold and emotionless, I opened the metal door slightly. No one was standing guard. All clear. Clutching the bloody knife, I followed the path a came through back to the holding cell, where Naruto was. Unlocking the door, I slammed it open. He looked up slowly, expecting to see an enemy soldier, but his eyes flew open seeing me.

"How the-?" He asked, appalled.

"Not now. We don't have much time." I hurried him, putting the blade of the knife in the lock on his chains, "Sasuke is already freeing the others." I added clicking the chains open, once the knife hit the piece of metal hiding the lock in place.

"When did you and the Corporal plan this?" He asked, standing up.

"As soon as the Private was executed." I answered, seeing his confusion because we barely talked.

Opening the metal door again, I added quietly, "A look can say more than words could ever describe."

He followed me out of the room. I heard some talking down the hall. Slamming myself against the wall, I handed Naruto the knife.

"Quick. Take out the enemy patrol. I'll get the man on the left." I whispered.

He nodded and hugged the wall, staying out of sight until we were right on top of them. They strolled by talking among themselves, their guns resting at their hip. I grabbed the man I targeted and shoved him against the wall. Wrapping my hand around his mouth and grabbing his chin with my other hand, I twisted his neck to the side. His body became limp in my arms as I lowered him to the ground. Naruto appeared behind me, dragging the other man's body.

"Get into their uniforms." I told him, taking off my combat jacket.

He nodded and we finished dressing ourselves and putting our old uniforms on the men we killed. We put on black robber looking masks so they would not recognize we were not one of them. Picking up the fallen gun off the ground, I clicked the safety off.

"I hope you learned some Russian while being here." I commented, starting to stroll down the hall like the guards.

He murmured something out of reach of my ears. We took a right on a corner of the hall. Two enemy patrol guards walked by us and nodded. I returned the nod, but it didn't stop my heart from hammering. Two of the soldiers continued on their path but the other two stopped in front of us. My heart sped up even more. Are we compromised? He looked closer at me and then smiled.

"It's me, Sergeant. Sasuke Uchiha." He told me.

I let out a breath I was holding in, "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Yea, sorry about that, sir." He motioned towards the soldier at his side, "This is Private Haruno. The medic, I'm sure Uzumaki told you about."

I was about to greet her but she interrupted me,"Sorry Sergeant, but let's get out of here before they discover the bodies."

"Yes of course." I continued down the hall.

"Which way now?" I hissed to the people behind me.

"Take a right I do believe." Naruto said. "Just wondering, sir, there is no way they are going to let us leave on foot." He started.

"Who said anything about leaving on foot, Private?" The Corporal smirked.

Seeing our confused expression, he elaborated, "I used to be a pilot in the Air-Force before I was reinforced to my old unit. There is an enemy chopper near the back of the building."

"Good thinking, Corporal." I commented. "But how do you plan to get the men guarding the helicopter to leave their post?"

"The man I got this uniform from had C4 with him." He stopped where we were and pulled out the explosive. "I'll set it here and blow the charge when we get to the helicopter."

"Yea that should be enough to draw them away." Naruto added.

"And if it's not?" A feminine voice asked.

"We fight our way through." I simply stated.

We continued down the hallway, Naruto beside me and the two others behind us. The hallway took a curve to the right as a few guards ran past us.

"I think they found the bodies." My blonde companion remarked.

"We are running out of time." I noted looking around the corner of the dry wall. "There is a soldier guarding the door to the helicopter." I told them, turning around to look at them. "You still have that knife, Naruto?"

"Yes, sir." He nodded, pulling it out of his belt, dried blood still on it.

"As soon as we get close enough, take out the guard, quietly." I told him, stepping out from behind the wall and continuing down the hall towards the door.

The guard was busy writing something down, but our footsteps, made him stand up and salute us. Hmm. These uniforms must be of high ranking officers. Before he could even blink, a knife was lodged in his chest, and a hand covering his mouth. I grabbed the handle to the door as they laid the body down. I cracked the door open slightly, cursing I turned back to the others.

"About five hostiles out there. I'm sure they will question us." I sighed.

"I know some Russian." Private Uzumaki offered.

"Ok, here is the plan. Uzumaki will distract the guard by talking to them. Everyone else get in the helicopter. Uchiha you start her up. Understood?" I asked.

"Yes, sir." They nodded.

"Alright move out." I commanded as I opened the door fully.

We strolled out causally. Private Haruno kept her head down, to avoid people realizing she was a girl. The soldiers by the helicopter hardly noticed us. I lead the group up the metal steps onto the platform the aircraft was parked on. An older man with grayish black hair was, near the nose of the chopper, a wrench in his hand. His black uniform was covered in motor oil and grease. He pulled back from the helicopter to wipe the sweat forming at his brow. He turned his head to the side, noticing us; he quickly straightened up and brought his hand to his head in salute. I nodded in his direction as Naruto walked over and started to talk that jibberish. The shiny, grey chopper had an open area where the side door should have been. But, however, a machine gun stood in its place. Throwing my gun over my shoulder, I climbed in to the farthest seat to the left of the chopper. I sat down and placed my gun in my lap. Private Haruno, who I just now learned was known by Sakura, climbed in after me. She kept her head down as she pulled herself up, using the two front seats, to get in the co pilot's seat. Sasuke opened the pilot's side door and got in at the same time. He pulled the headphones off the hanger holding them. Sakura did the same and tossed me a pair. I brought them over my head and brought the mike down to my mouth. I turned them on, so the other two's voices would be clear if they talked to me. A loud ringing started to come from the building, causing the all the soldiers walking around to stop and look up. It was like an emergency siren.

"Do it." I ordered Sasuke.

He nodded and pulled out the detonator of the C4, and flipped the switch. A loud explosion went off, as fire and bits of metal flew off from the center of the building. At the same time Naruto, used the butt of his rifle to knock the guard he was talking to, out. He ran and jumped into the chopper as Sasuke started the engine. The blades above us began to spin. I pulled the safety harness around my shoulders and strapped myself in. The soldiers and guards were still running around in a panic, not realizing what happened, as the helicopter lifted off the ground. The helicopter rose a hundred feet up in the air and changed direction towards west, back towards the enemy border.

Susuke begun to flip switches on the control panel, and stated in his microphone, "Does anyone know the emergency codes? Because I serious doubt they will let an enemy chopper fly over the line."

"No. I'm in the ground unit. We never learned them." Naruto answered.

"Try Alpha500EchoCharlie... Uh... 435Bravo." I recited, trying to remember.

He nodded a turned the frequency in the radio, he talked quietly but the headphones allowed me to hear him, "Control this is Alpha500EchoCharlie435Bravo, flying in enemy transport. Please respond."

There was static on the other end before a voice responded, _"We are currently checking your codes. Stand by_."

The helicopter soon flew over enemy lines, and onto Konoha territory.

_"Your codes have been confirmed; however two jets will escort you to an airforce base."_The male voice stated.

"Understood. Please confirm that all passengers are in enemy attire." Sasuke continued.

_"Confirmed."_

Corporal Uchiha flipped the radio, connecting control's signal and ours off.

"Be aware they didn't sound like they believed us." Sasuke sighed.

The helicopter shook slightly as two fighter jets flew above us. They turned slightly in the direction of the base. However they stayed at our side the whole time. Turned out the Corporal was right. He brought the helicopter a few feet down as the base came into view. Our own comrades were lined up with Humvees and guns pointed towards a spot they wanted us to land on. The fighter jets pulled up and flew away at that point. I pulled the headphones off my head as the helicopter slowly started to lower down to the ground. There was a slight bump as the chopper hit the ground.

A loud microphone was sounded towards our direction, "Cut the engine off and get out of the helicopter with your hands up or we will fire at you." Said the voice, with authority behind it.

I let the gun in my lap fall to the floor. Sasuke cut the engine and opened the door slowly, trying not to alarm the soldiers. Private Uzumaki climbed out of the helicopter with his hands up, And Sakura walked beside him. I followed behind them, my hands over my head. I could see why they were doing this. In these uniforms we really looked like a Russian. A couple of soldiers broke the line they were standing in and grabbed Naruto's and Sakura's hands. They shoved them to the ground and put their hands behind their backs. I was soon shoved to the ground as well. My face slammed into the pavement and I sighed in silent pain. My unhealed ribs sent shock waves through my whole frame. The soldier on my back pulled me to my feet, after handcuffing me. Pushing against me he made me walk forward after the others. I glanced back to the young man holding my arm. His patch on his uniform, informed me his was a Private. As soon as they let me go, I was going to give him hell.

* * *

><p>I rubbed the area where the handcuffs were.<p>

Leaning back, I spoke to the man in front of me, "Nice welcome home crew, General."

"We couldn't afford not being prepared." He responded.

We had gotten out of our enemy attire. I was given another combat suit and my ranking patch. We were split up to be debriefed by different officers, after we met the medical crew about our injuries. They had stitched up my wounds and given me pain medication for my cracked ribs. Yet, still, the pain was there hanging out in the background of my mind. I leaned forward in my chair and intertwined my fingers together. One of three Generals at this base sat across from me. His white hair showing his age, but yet his features still held some youth. Three stars sat on either side of his shoulders. He led back slightly and raised his eyebrow.

"So you escaped one of the most defensive enemy bases and also managed to save three others?" He inquired.

"They practically saved me, sir." I responded.

"Very well. Sergeant, your old team, with Captain Nara, were sent to receive that intel. Did you succeed?" He asked.

"No, sir. It was a trap and I was the only one to make it out, sir." I replied, slowly, still remembering that day.

He rubbed his eyebrows together in frustration, and then looked up back at me.

"Failure is not an option anymore, Hyuuga." He pushed himself from his seat and stood up.

Clasping his hands behind his back, he strolled to look out the window.

"The main front line fell while you were gone. All forces were order to retreat back to this base. The Commanding General was executed on live television last night. I'm his new replacement.. And that is not even the first of it. Otogakure has just now, starting to attack Kumogakure, also known as the Village Hidden in the Clouds." He explained, sounding stressed.

"General Hakate.." I started but he stopped me.

"You have two hours to gather a squad in which you will lead. We are moving in for a major offense attack. Other units are being put to protect a replacement defensive line." He turned back towards me. "This attack will be our last battle. If we lose this, we lose the war."

"General.." I tried to start again, to tell him I was obviously not fit to complete the mission.

"Dismissed." He replied calmly.

I pushed myself up to my feet, and brought my hand up in a salute.

"Yes, sir." I responded.

He saluted me back and I dropped my hand. Turning around, I walked out of his office. Soldiers were everywhere. Running around, some eating, others sitting and talking. The Leaf symbol was shone proudly on each if their uniforms. A drop of snow fell on my nose. My head rose up towards the sky. That's right. It's winter here. The white flakes fell and landed on the grass, melting instantly. But in a few hours it would stick. I heard a man moan and complain that 'He didn't want to fight and die freezing his ass off.' Fighting was the last thing on my mind. I was too busy thinking about everything I left behind. And the promise I made her.

"Sergeant!" Yelled an excited voice.

I turned my head just in time to see Private Uzumaki slide in front of me. And a calm Sakura walking behind him, shaking her head. He had gotten a bath. With all that dirt gone, his young age showed. His mouth was wide in a grin and his eyes darted around with excitement.

"What are you so happy about?" I inquired.

"Just excuse him, sir." Said Sakura stepping between us. "He always acts like an idiot."

I chuckled slightly at her comment an heard Naruto murmur a quiet 'Hey!'. I then realized this was his true personality. And that back at that prison he must of been hurt pretty bad to change him. Or he was trying to stay strong for the others.

"Anyways.." Naruto continued. "I heard you're in charge of a squad you get to pick, sir." He said smiling.

"Let me guess.. You want to be in it?" I asked, watching him nod his head. "Uh, fine. You can too, Private Haruno. I need a medic."

"Yes, sir." She nodded her head.

"What ever happened to Corporal Uchiha?" I asked, not remembering where they took him.

"They lost a lot of the air force. So I image they have him working already." Naruto replied.

"Hn." I replied. "Alright. Rest up. Get some ammunition. And I'll meet you at the base tent at 1400hrs."

"Yes, sir." They replied automatically and walked off.

I barely had enough time to blink before two men approached me. A man of shagging brown hair, reminding me of Private Inuzuka walked next to a quiet man who was slightly shorter than the other. They stopped in front of my face and saluted me. I returned the gesture with ease.

"How may I help you two gentlemen?" I asked.

"We have been put under your command, sir." The one with brown hair answered his voice deep.

"Your names?" I questioned.

"Staff Sergeant Kankuro. I have no last name." He replied.

"Lance Corporal Aburame, sir." The silent man replied as well.

"Hmm." I thought, looking at the Staff Sergeant.

Noticing my questionable look, he replied, "Yes, I'm from the Suna army. Only a few of us were sent to this base to help you."

That explained his skin tone and attire. While most of us were pale as ghosts he had a dark tan. Figures, Sunagakure is like a freaking desert.

"Alright boys. Suit up. And meet me at base tent at 1400hrs." I said for the second time that day.

"Sir!" They responded and quickly marched off.

Five men, including myself in this platoon. I needed a few more. I rubbed the sides of my uniform and sighed. God it was cold. I walked towards a recruit's hall, where soldiers waited to be placed in a unit. Turning the knob, I swung the door open. The men inside were talking loudly but seeing my approach the jumped to their feet at attention. I waved them off and they sat back down.

"I need a couple of men to join my unit. Orders from General Hatake." I informed them, leaning against the wall.

"I'll do it." Coughed a man with long shaggy brown hair.

"Name and rank?" I asked, pulling out a note pad of names that I had to turn into the General.

"Corporal Gemma Shiranui." He replied.

I finished scribbling his name in, "Anyone else?"

A man in the very back raised his hand.

"Name?" I asked again.

"Private Izumo Kamizuki." He nodded.

I finished it and put the notebook back in my pocket, "Alright come with me."

They nodded and made their way towards me. We walked out of the warm room into the freezing air. Snow covered the ground and melted as we walked over it. Before we even made it to base tent, helicopters from the front line started to land. A couple of men ran over to the chopper to help remove the wounded off the aircraft. They pulled gurneys of people off the chopper. One man got off the helicopter, holding his hand wrapped in gauze. Blood was seeping through it and onto the ground. Another man held a bag with ice in it, as he got off the chopper. I had to look away because I knew what was in the bag. Flicking my fingers, I motioned the two men behind me to keep moving. I lifted the fabric of the tent to let them in. It was still cold inside, but not as cold as the outside. Naruto and Sakura were standing in the corner. They were completely dressed and ready to go. Lance Corporal Aburame and Staff Sargeant Kankuro were loading bullets into their assault rifles, talking quietly among themselves. Everyone stopped talking once I entered the tent. They stood at attention until I waved them off.

"Alright. All of you can get to know each other later. We have a serious problem to attend to." I spoke, still standing by the entrance of the tent.

"The front line fell yesterday, ladies and gentlemen. There is a new location for another front line. It is around this base." I continued.

"We are that fallen front line. We will be playing offense in this last attack and we cannot lose." I told them.

I walked up to a table in the middle of the tent and pushed ammunition and grenades out of the way. I pulled out a map and rolled it out on the table.

"This here.." I said pointing to a large rectangle on the map, "..is our base. It is where you are standing now."

I moved my finger up a cementer on the map, and pointed to a thin, green line. "That is the current defensive front line."

"And this.." I moved my finger to a thick red line, with a black arrow drawn through it, "...was the major front line. It has fallen."

I stood back from the map and stared at them.

"Our orders are simple. Get back to that fallen front line and blow it to pieces." I proclaimed calmly. "We fail the whole damn army of Otogakure will attack the green line and overrun this base." I finished. "Any questions?"

Silence.

"Good. Welcome to Echo Unit 204. You have until 1434hrs to prepare. Dismissed." I nodded.

Some talking resumed and I picked an assault rifle off the floor and began to load it. Private Uzumaki walked over and stood by me.

"Are we the only unit in this mission?" He asked.

"Don't know. The General didn't say much, but I doubt we would be the only one." I said, finishing loading my gun.

"Yes of course." He thought, turning back around to speak with Sakura.

I watched them out of the corner of my eye. I wasn't hard to see that the knuckled headed, blonde loved that girl. He was head over heels for her, but no one noticed. I envied him. But then again I wouldn't want Tenten here. I picked up a grenade and put it in one of the pocket on my combat suit. It was then I promised myself, I would not die in this final battle. And I would not let those two-I momentary looked at Naruto and Sakura-die on my watch. Love in war were two completely different ideas, shoved in one situation together. And it was an amazing thing, if those two ideas managed to survive together.

A cool breeze entered the tent as a young man ran in, his face pale from the cold and his eyes wide open. He saluted me and handed me a folded up piece of paper. I nearly shivered when his freezing hand touched me. As quickly as he came he left. Moving the paper in my hand, I realized it was two pieces of paper. I decided to open the one addressed to Neji, first, instead of Sergeant Hyuuga.

_Dear Neji,_

_It has been almost a year. Can you believe it? It's snowing here. Is it there? Word has gotten to here, back at the village, it's below freezing there. Take care of yourself. And come home back to me. I got to go now, it's Christmas, remember? Love you._

_Always,_  
><em>Tenten<em>

How could I forget? It is Christmas. And here we are about to go put our life on the line, just so others can celebrate it. Reading her name she signed over again, the edge of my mouth quirked upwards. I couldn't wait until 'Hyuuga' followed after her name. Sighing, and tucking the note in a pocket on my vest, I held up the other note. With a scribbled writing, it said 'Urgent. Sergeant Hyuuga.' I opened the letter, not wasting any more time.

_Sergeant Hyuuga,_

_You are to meet Captain Sarutobi with your team as soon as you get this letter. You're moving out earlier than expected. He will be waiting for you at the launch pad._

_Sincerely,_  
><em>General Hatake<em>

I crumbled the letter up and threw it in a waste basket.

"Alright. Time to move out." I yelled to my team around me

They all began to pick up their weapons and bags. I picked my assault rifle off the ground and walked back over to the entrance to the tent. Pulling a combat helmet off the rack on the wall, I left the tent without looking back.

The launch pad wasn't far away. Helicopters were coming and going, by the time we arrived. A group of men stood around a barrel, with fire coming out of it. They were warming their hands and didn't even bother to look up at me. However, one man did. He seemed to be in his older thirties or early forties. He had raven hair with sideburns, running down to a short beard on his face. He was leaned back, smoking a cigarette causally. He held his hand, out to me and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Captain." I told him.

"Oh please, just call me Asuma." He smiled.

"Right." I answered.

"Cigarette?" He offered.

I've never been much of a smoker. Truth be told, I didn't want to suck on those cancer sticks. But when it's freezing as hell and your nerves are shaking your body, it sure as hell calms you down.

"Sure." I said, taking one out of the pack.

"This is my team." He told me, holding his arm out towards them, "Bravo Unit 42."

I took a good look at the men. Unlike mine, most of them were a lot older than me. Twenties and thirties. All accept one who stood farthest from me. He was about Naruto's age.

"If anything happens to me.." Asuma added, "..my Second Lieutenant Hayate Gekko will be in charge." He motioned towards a tall man with shaggy, dark, brown hair.

I lit the cancer stick in my mouth, with my own lighter. Taking a deep breath, I exhaled the smoke.

"Nice to know, sir." I told him.

He nodded and turned towards his team, "Let's go men. We are moving out."

Asuma lead the way towards two black choppers. The pilots were already starting the helicopters, which happened to be UH-60 Blackhawks, I pulled the cigarette out of my mouth in surprise.

"Well I'll be damned." I called up seeing that raven haired man again.

He smiled and waved towards me.

"You flying us in, Corporal?" I asked.

"One of the teams, sir." Sasuke answered, chuckling.

"Good to see you again." I laughed. "Sorry but we will be riding in the chopper behind yours."

"Maybe next time, eh?" He asked.

I nodded my head and climbed into the helicopter a few yards away. Once the seats were filled up, the rest of my soldiers sat down on the sides, their legs hanging out of the chopper. A pulled a piece of paper out of my zipper pocket, along with a pen. I started to write Tenten back as the wings pushed the aircraft off the ground. With the helicopter open, the air was beyond freezing. I pulled my black under-amour mask up, covering my nose down. However my eyebrows still froze. Private Uzumaki was on my right and shivering his ass off. He looked extremely nervous. Everyone else however was just sitting with their guns in their laps with a serious expression. I glanced out of the helicopter, squinting my eyes from the force of the sleet wind. I could barely make out the other chopper. Leaning back into my seat, I started to finish the note to Tenten. Folding in half, I placed it in my pocket along with the note she gave me. I leaned my head back closed my eyes. A noise distracted me. My eyes flew open as I looked for the source. It was a humming. Like something was streaking through the air. Like a-I fought with myself to remember the name-like a RPG, or simply, a rocket launcher.

"Shit!" I yelled.

Before anyone could respond, the missile fired hit the helicopter in front of us. Flames exploded around it, as it spun downwards. I saw a man fly out, until it disappeared from sight.

Pulling myself to my feet, I grabbed the pilot's seat, "Take us down. Now!" I commanded.

"Are you crazy?" He answered. "We can't go back for them."

"Dammit. Do as I say!" I yelled.

"No, sir!" He yelled back. "Its suicide."

I yanked the collar of his uniform, "Hover twenty feet. That's an order!"

He finally gave in and I let go of his shirt.

"Staff Sergeant Kankuro!" I yelled, squatting down by the man.

"Yes sir?" He yelled back, over the roar of the wind.

"You're in charge. Finish the mission." I yelled, hooking the rope to the bottom of the helicopter floor.

He looked at me dumbfounded as I jumped back off the chopper, reeling down to the ground. I unhooked myself and looked around. A thud caught my attention and I spun around to face the intruder, only to come face to face with Private Uzumaki.

"Soldier, you were told to stay on the chopper!" I scolded him.

"Couldn't leave you, sir." Came another voice.

Gazing up, I saw the rest of my team sliding down ropes from the Blackhawk to join me.

"Couldn't have you dying on us, sir." Corporal Gemma Shiranui said, chewing on his long toothpick.

"Well I'd be damned." I murmured. "I either have the dumbest group of men, or one of the bravest."

"A little bit of both." One of them replied.

"Move out. We have a world to save." I yelled.

"You heard the Sergeant. Let's go!" The Staff Sergeant yelled.

It wasn't hard to find the crash site. Smoke was filling the cool air and the smell of burning metal was easy to locate. The helicopter had crashed just at the line where a huge forest started. It took us a while to get there because the snow was so deep. It was up to my knees as I wadded over to the chopper. I slung my assault rifle over my shoulder and grabbed a branch to a pine tree. Using it to pull me through the snow faster, I made it to the crashed helicopter. The metal was warm to the touch, and most of the snow around it had melted from the fire. Only the back half of the aircraft was consumed in flames.

"Hurry!" I shouted to the men behind me.

I stopped at a body of a man, lying in the snow. His skin was burned in places, but I could see recognize him. Begging to anyone in my mind, I put my fingers on the side of his neck. No pulse.

"The Captain is dead." I called out.

"Both pilots are dead." Sakura yelled back.

That means.. Sasuke didn't make it. I stood back up from Asuma's body.

"Any good news?" I asked, annoyed with the deaths.

"Yes, sir." Naruto answered, squatting down by a man, "The Second Lieutenant is unconscious but still alive."

"Private Haruno, check him out." I ordered. "And someone find a flat gurney or something to carry him with."

I turned around and sat on a broken tree stub. In all reality I should be freaking out with all these bodies. But when you're in charge of people's lives, you cannot afford to have a cool head. I rubbed my eyebrows together with my fingers.

"Staff Sergeant and Private Uzumaki!" I yelled, getting Naruto and Kankuro's attention.

"You both will be carrying the Second Lieutenant." I told them.

Speaking louder to everyone could hear me, "Get ready to leave, they will be here no doubt, looking for the bodies."

I stood up walked over by the make-shift gurney my soldiers made. Naruto and Kankuro were both picking up the wounded man and placing him on the gurney. His eyes closed as he moaned in pain. I took the huge backpack off my back and placed it on the ground. Unzipping it, I pulled out the emergency blanket. I tossed it to Naruto.

"Wrap his chest and torso in it. It should help his body heat keep him warm." I told him, and then I turned to Sakura, "Is he stable enough to move him?"

"To tell you the truth, no. He has a fracture in his left leg and I suspect he may have a severe spinal injury." She sighed. "But I can't tell for sure."

"Well that's too bad. We're moving him anyways." I said.

"Let's go men. We're not far from our objective point." I told them, standing up from Asuma's body.

"Goodbye, sir." I told him, saluting his body. Turning around I walked away and did not look back.

Hiking through snow, knee-deep, was harder than I thought it to be. The Staff Sergeant and Naruto were tripping and falling over holding the gurney. The rest of my squad walked behind and around them. The snow was slowly getting less deep, but it was still near impossible to go any faster than a slow walk.

"Sergeant!" Naruto moaned, "How much farther?"

"Private, I don't know. So stop complaining." I replied.

"I think we're here, sir." Lance Corporal Aburame remarked, stopping.

Turning back around to face him, I asked, "Why do you say that?"

He didn't answer, but just motioned towards the ground at his feet.

"Snow?" I asked.

He shook his head and leaned down to wipe some snow off the ground. The mound of snow turned out to be a body, buried under layers of snow.

"One of ours?" I questioned.

"Yes." The Lance Corporal replied, showing the Leaf symbol on his uniform.

"If this is the fallen front line, then where are the enemy soldiers?" Private Uzumaki asked.

"No idea." A soldier in the back remarked.

"Sergeant.." A man said slowly.

"There are more bodies, the farther forward you go." Corporal Gemma Shiranui pointed out.

He was indeed right. More mounds of snow covered the landscape. Literally hundreds of bodies appeared to cover the icy ground.

"Dear God..." A man behind me murmured.

"If these men all died, what makes you think we have a chance?" Private Izumo Kamizuki asked, bewildered.

"Calm down." I told them, wading over through the snow, to the men; my gun clanking behind me.

"You all know what we signed up for. We can't let all these men die in vain." I told them. "Understood?"

They nodded and shuffled their feet.

But they were right. Where the hell were the enemy forces? This area was completely quiet. In fact it was too quiet. Random thoughts of different possibilities ran through my brain as we walked forward towards an opening in the trees.

Not only would Otogakure's army would want to defend the line, they captured. They would want to move up and invade the Leaf Village. Unless, they were regrouping at the fallen front line. If they did that, they might figure more Konoha forces would try to stop them from planning and regrouping. So if I were in the enemy forces I would put up some defense to keep Konoha troops what would they do?

"Sergeant!" Private Uzumaki yelled.

"Yes?"

"There is someone still alive here!" He yelled.

"What?" I asked, appalled.

He pointed towards a soldier leaned up against the bark of a tree. He looked dead; except for the fact his chest was rising and falling. Blood dripped from his mouth and parts of his face. His cheekbones were smooth, showing he was not that much older than Naruto. The man was looking straight at us but said nothing. The soldier was indeed in the Leaf's uniform, but something was not right.

Naruto started to make his way towards the man before I realized what it was.

"Private! No!" I yelled, jumping after him.

The front line fell twenty-four hours ago. Even if a man was able to survive, there was a blizzard before we came here. The man before us had fresh blood on his face, and hardly any snow covered him.

I tackled Naruto to the ground.

"Get down!" I yelled.

With Naruto under me, I put my hands over my head. An explosion went off as snow and blood sprayed all over the ground and on us. As soon as it stopped raining down on me, I then pushed myself off Naruto.

"Don't do that again! You almost got you and I killed!" I yelled at him.

"What the hell just happened?" He returned.

"It was a trap." I told him, getting off the ground and standing up.

"What-" He started.

"They captured him, Private. And hooked a bomb up to him and left him as bait for more troops." I explained, slowly, trying to get him to grasp what just happened.

"Those bastards!" A man yelled behind me. "He never even had a fucking chance."

"I don't understand..." Naruto began.

"Uzumaki, it was motion detected. You must have run by a sensor." Sakura told him.

Naruto staggered back over to her, but fell on his knees before he even got there.

"I got his fucking blood all over me!" He screamed in agony.

He wiped his hand over his face, then with his sleeve. He started to wipe all over his body, freaking out, trying to get the blood off.

"Ahh!" He screamed rolling around in the snow.

"Shit. They will hear us. Someone shut him up!" A soldier yelled.

"Private! Calm down!" Staff Sergeant Kankuro yelled.

As they struggled with him, I raised my hands to my face to look at them. Dots and specks of blood covered my hands and uniform. I wiped my hand across my face and smeared blood over my face. My eyes widened as I stared at my hands. A hand touched my shoulder and I slowly turned to face him. Corporal Gemma Shiranui stood behind me.

"You ok, Sergeant?" He asked, his brow furrowed with worry.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

He raised his eyebrow at me. It was then I realized my hands were shaking. In fact my whole body was. I guess the whole experience of war finally caught up to me. You can only go so long before you break.

This enemy that we're fighting are some sick bastards. The man was practically a kid. He didn't deserve that.

I pulled a cloth out from a pocket on my combat suit and tried to wipe the blood off me the best that I could. Finishing, I tossed the rag on the ground.

"Alright they will be coming any minute to see what the explosion went off was for. So everyone, get cover, I'll stay on the ground and look like I was hit by it. Kill them silently. Places everyone. Let's go!" I commanded, as I dropped down on the ground.

The rest of my team moved out of sight and moved the wounded Second Lieutenant out of harm's way. Like I predicted, the patrol was right on time. Five soldiers came around the corner, guns out looking around. They murmured to each other as they got closer to me. A heard the silent wising of bullets and soft thuds.

Standing up, I motioned for the rest of my team to follow. Private Uzumaki and the Staff Sergeant quickly retrieved the Second Lieutenant and followed.

We walked past where our fellow soldier was leaned up against and stopped at the clearing. Just as suspected, a huge enemy camp laid in front of us. Ditches and trenches were dug from past battles. A long building still stood, no doubt, the enemy's headquarters. Fallen bodies on both sides laid in the ditches. Soldiers were running around shouting orders. Tanks and Humvees were parked for later use.

"Serg..." A soldier mumbled quietly, "I don't think we can do this quietly."

"I don't even think we will survive." Another one remarked.

"Be quiet at first. We will move to that first trench." I said, pointing in the direction of it, "Then will take out as many as we can. It's not the best plan but it's the only one we got."

"Move out." I told them, standing up and walking cautiously over to the trench.

Unfortunately, our movements did not go unnoticed. I had foolishly missed two lookout towers. And now my men would have to pay for my actions.

"Shit. We've been spotted! Run for the trench!" I yelled as a hail of bullets, rained down on us.

I sprinted towards the trench, my breathing rough and eyes closed. I knew when I was there from the smell of rotten flesh. I dived in and pulled my assault rifle up to cover the rest of my team. Private Haruno jumped in beside me, followed by Lance Corporal Aburume. The Staff Sergeant came next pulling the Second Lieutenant by his hands.

"Shit." Kankuro mumble as he dropped the body he was pulling.

I then realized the body was shot to shit. Over ten bullet holes covered his body.

Corporal Gemma Shiranui, Private Izumo Kamizuki, and Private Uzumaki Naruto were the last to slide in beside all of us.

"I can't believe we made it!" Izumo shouted. "We all-" A sound of a bullet impacting with bone cut him off, as Lance Corporal Aburume fell over.

"No!" Staff Sergeant Kankuro yelled, rushing by his side.

"It's too late. He's gone, sir." Sakura said quietly.

"God dammit!" Kankuro yelled. "They can't give us a fucking chance!"

"Shut up." I yelled. "Defend this position!"

The air was filled with bullets and the sound of gunfire. We were doing the best we could with what we had. But in this case, quantity would beat quality.

Crawling up closer to the opening of the trench, I took a quick glance of what was in front of us. A group of soldiers were slowly making their way towards the trench.

I flipped over onto my back and put my assault rifle beside me. Ripping a grenade off the side of my combat uniform, I chunked it over behind my head.

"Frag out!" I yelled.

My comrades beside me braced for the explosion. A loud boom went off as those groups of soldiers were no longer a problem to us anymore.

"Sir! There is too many of them!" Staff Sergeant Kankuro yelled.

Hate to admit it but he was right. We needed air support or more ground units.

"Staff Sergeant! Find me a radio now!" I yelled over the hail of gunfire.

He crawled off towards a bunch of bodies, to see if any one of them had something to communicate with. I flipped back over onto my stomach and shot some bullets at a soldier getting ready to fire a RPG, or rocket launcher. I hit him square in the chest as he fell over.

"Sir, I found one." Kankuro yelled as he crawled back over to me a mobile radio in his hand.

I reached my hand out towards him. He placed the radio in mine, just as two bullets impaled his abdomen.

"Shit!" I yelled as he fell over backwards, sliding down the ditch slightly.

"Medic!" I screamed.

Sakura quickly ran over to both of us. As so did the rest of my team. Corporal Gemma Shiranui got in front of us so he could give us cover.

Blood was seeping out of his mouth as I opened his combat suit to get to the wounds.

"How b-bad is it? I-I w-want..." He managed out.

"Don't talk." Sakura told him.

We finally tore open his under shirt. It was soaked it blood. His entire stomach and abdomen was bright red.

"I need some water!" Sakura yelled out.

Using his already bloodily shirt, I tried to put pressure on his wounds as Naruto handed Sakura a canteen of water. More blood gurgled out of his mouth as he moaned in pain. Sakura tapped my arm and I removed the pressure I was pushing on his wounds. She unscrewed the cap and poured half of it over his stomach. The bright red blood washed off his body as the clear liquid poured over it. I could clearly see the two bullet holes. Just as she stopped pouring the water his blood covered his body again. At this rate he was going to bleed out.

"I-I-I want t-to go h-h-home." Staff Sergeant Kankuro choked out.

"Don't worry you're going to be ok." I told him, putting pressure back on his wounds.

"I-I don't w-want t-t-t.." He couldn't finish the sentence.

"Stay with me, Staff Sergeant." I told him, putting more pressure on his wounds.

"My b-b-brother and s-s-sister..." He continued to talk.

"He has a brother and sister?" I heard someone ask.

"Stay with me, Staff Sergeant! That's an order!" I yelled at him.

I could fell his blood seeping through between my fingers. He must have lost pints of blood by now.

"I-I..." He stopped talking as his body relaxed and his eyes rolled up in the back of his head.

Sakura leaned back from him as I did. His blood covered my hands.

"Give me that water bottle." I ordered Sakura.

She handed it to me as I poured the rest of its contents on my hands, cleaning the blood off.

"Sergeant! Is the Staff Sergeant alright?" The Corporal yelled, looking up from his scope on his rifle.

I didn't answer. I just wiped my hands off on my pants.

"Sergeant?" He asked again looking back.

"He didn't make it, Corporal." I answered.

It was quiet. Well, as quiet it could be except for the sound of gunfire and bullets.

"Ok." I said slowly. "Get back to the mission."

I climbed back up to the radio he brought me. Lying down on my back again, clutched the radio to my chest.

Please work for him.

I turned the knob on the side. The frequency was already tuned from last time. Putting my mouth up to the speaker, I yelled into it.

"Command this is Echo Unit 204, come in."

No answer just static.

"Command this is Echo Unit 204 are you there?"

Nothing.

I yelled louder. "Command! This is Echo Unit 204, are you there?"

_"Roger, Echo 204, we hear you loud and clear." _A male voice answered.

"Dispatch! I need more units to defend this position!" I screamed into the microphone.

_"No can do Echo 204. Kumogakure has just now fallen and been taken over." _The voice answered, and ended with static.

Bullets were flying right above my head as I ducked down more.

"What about the reinforcements from Sunagakure?" I yelled, above the bullets.

_"Every unit is deployed and fighting. Echo 204 hold your ground."_The voice commanded and went back to static.

"Sergeant!" Naruto yelled, lying on his back, his gun firmly gripped in his hands. "Did command just tell us to go fuck ourselves?"

"Pretty much, Private." I replied, throwing the phone down, "We're on our own."

I grabbed my fallen gun off the ground and turned to a man on my left side shaking. His black hair was plastered to his face ad he was mumbling to himself. Tears were streaming down his face as he mumbled, 'Not me. I don't want to die.'

"Private Kamizuki!" I yelled. "Get your ass on the line!"

He was still shaking but he picked his gun up and fired some more shots at the enemy soldiers.

We were pinned down bad. Only five of us were left and still decreasing. Old and new bodies layered the ditch we were in. It had slowly started to snow again, covering the bodies. I scooted up closer to the opening of the ditch. My foot slipping on the ice that covered the ground. Taking a pair of fallen binoculars I looked towards the enemy fire. Their forces had decreased some, but still was overpowering with twenty to thirty foot mobiles. I moved the sight on my binoculars lower and noticed a bundle of sand bags a few meters up.

"Cover me! I'm moving up!" I yelled to the men.

Rolling over on to my back, I reloaded my magazine in my gun. Taking in a deep breath, I forced myself off the ground. I easily jumped out of the ditch took off running towards the bunch of sand bags bundled up.

Everything slowed down at the moment. I saw the bullets fly past my face and arms. My labored breathing was the only sound I heard as I pushed myself closer. I heard the impact before I felt it. My right shoulder flew back, then my left. It then was as if someone punched my abdomen. My legs gave out and I fell over sideways just short of the sand bags. My assault rifle flew up into the air and on to the ground. My face hit the ground with so much force, I almost lost conscious. The sound of bullets slowly drowned to silence. I had no idea what I was thinking about. All I could comprehend has my body rolling over to face upwards, my stomach exposed. I felt wetness on the side of my mouth and on my upper lip. I knew it was blood.

A ringing soon filled my ears as I heard a stressed voice.

"Sergeant! Sergeant!" The voice yelled, as I felt my body being pulled behind the sand bags.

The ringing soon started to fade as I noticed the voice was from Private Uzamaki. He had me leaned up against the sand bags as bullets flew around us. I tried to speak, but only succeed in spiting blood out.

"Where was my cover?" I choked out.

"Their dead, sir." He said quickly, unzipping my combat suit, looking for the bullet holes.

Corporal Gemma Shiranui and Private Izumo Kamizuki? Dead?

"Medic!" He yelled as I hazily saw Sakura run over.

"The whole unit..?" I asked, appalled.

"Gone, sir." He replied, as he put pressure on my wounds.

Bullets still flew around us. I knew the enemy soldiers were advancing. It would be only a matter of time. I had to do something to hold the troops off or we all would be dead.

Pretend to surrender? No that wouldn't work. They would kill us anyway.

An idea soon popped into my brain.

"Private, where is the Corporal?" I asked.

"Dead." He answered, with a confused expression, because he already told me.

"I mean his body." I said, coughing.

"Halfway back to the ditch, why?" He asked, looking at me.

"Get his C4 and grenades. Any explosive you can find." I ordered him.

He nodded and crawled off towards the body.

"Sakura, do you have any metal wiring?" I asked, grinding my teeth together.

"Yes, sir." She replied, digging into her bag pack.

I lay limply watching her. Dirt and snow kicked up as Naruto returned. He slid to a stop and set down the explosives.

"Here." He said.

"Ok. When Sakura gives you the-" I started coughing up more blood and then began again,"-wire, tie the wire around each one of your grenades."

I looked down at the supplies. We had five grenades and two C4 packs. It would have to do.

"Then tie each C4 pack to the ends." I continued.

"What's your plan, sir?" Naruto asked, wrapping the wire around a grenade.

"By wrapping the grenades and C4 with this metal wiring; one of us will throw it across the snow. It should stretch ten meters. We will retreat back and as they move forward, will flip the C4 switch, which will send an electric current, activating the grenades." I told them.

"Good plan, only problem was that the switch was shot and can't send a signal." Naruto told me, leaning back on the sand bags.

"We're fucked, Sergeant." Naruto said gravely. "Let's retreat now. While we still can."

I grabbed the neck of his combat suit, in anger."Retreat where? We are the last ones!" I yelled.

"But you're wounded." He replied back.

"Give me the detonator!" I yelled, ignoring him, as Naruto handed it over.

It was crashed. A bullet went right through it. I unhooked the back of it and pulled the wires out of it. I clutched the switch in my hand and tied the metal wire around the wire in the detonator.

"What are you doing?" Naruto yelled.

"Dead man switch." I replied, smirking.

"Hell no! That's-" He stopped.

"I know. But, Private, I'm bleeding out anyway." I replied.

"Get back in that ditch. And as soon as I blow it, take this area back over!" I told him.

"But.." He started.

"We are running out of time!" I yelled. "Go!"

Sakura nodded solemnly and retreated back, jumping into the ditch, missing getting shot. Naruto was about to get up too, but I grabbed his arm stopping him.

"You love her, I know. Don't let anything stop you from getting to her." I told him. "Marry Sakura, Naruto, you both will make it out of this."

He faced showed so many emotions but none I could pick out.

"One more thing. Give this to Tenten." I told him, pulling out a note splattered with my blood.

Ripping off my Sergeant First Class patch, I handed it to him, "And this too. Now go! Before it's too late."

He nodded, tears threatening to fall from his eyes, as he brought his hand to his head. I saluted him back as he knelt down and picked up the C4 and grenades. He tossed the end C4 pack as far as he could. The wire reeled out as far as it would and landed, silently, in the snow. Naruto then crouched and moved back towards the ditch, disappearing.

The bullets had ceased somewhat and I could hear the crunching on boots on snow. Blood had begun to pool around my legs, changing the color of the white snow. I held the dead man's switch in my hand. I was planning on them coming around the corner and once they saw me, they would surely shoot. As soon as I died, my grip would slacken on the switch, causing the electric current to close, activating all the charges.

I smirked at the thought. Sighing, I realized my only regret was not to see Tenten's face again. But still I would keep my promise, I would return him. If not alive, I would in a body bag. I could of lingered on the thought of her forever, but the soldiers were already passing by me.

I gripped the detonator tighter and glared in the direction of the advancing troops.

_Private Inuzuka Kiba.  
>Captain Nara Shikamaru.<br>Corporal Uchica Sasuke.  
>Staff Sergeant Kankuro.<br>Lance Corporal Aburame Shino.  
>Private Rock Lee.<br>Corporal Gemma Shiranui.  
>Private Izumo Kamizuki.<br>Captain Sarutobi Asuma.  
>Second Lieutenant Hayate Gekko.<br>And that unknown man, those bastards killed and covered me in his blood._

A group of the bravest men I ever knew. This is for you, I thought as I pulled out my side arm and fired a shot into a soldier behind the lead soldier. The bullet hit him smack dab in the middle of his head. Before he even fell to the ground, the other soldiers turned towards where the shot came from and opened fire.

_**Seconds earlier.  
>Private Uzumaki Naruto.<br>Destroyed front line, inside of Otogakure. 1700hrs. **_

I grasped his items in my hand and put them in my pocket. Keeping my head low and out of sight, Sakura and I retreated back to the ditch. I slid in beside her, pulling my gun up to point at the direction of the advancing soldiers.

Neji's words continued to replay back inside my head as we waited. It took only seconds for the soldiers to walk by Neji. Out of the sight of my assault rifle I watch Neji remove his side arm from its hostler on his side. I couldn't tell what his expression was as he raised the gun.  
>Regret? Salvation? Revenge? I just couldn't tell.<p>

He pulled the trigger killing a man instantly. The soldiers behind the man saw the blood fly out of his head and reacted quickly. The released a hail of bullets onto Neji. He was dead after the first bullet hit him, but the continued to fire.

"Get down!" I whispered urgently to Sakura.

I could practically image his hand let go of the switch. I threw myself on top of Sakura to cover her from the blow as the explosives activated. A loud rumbling shook the the ground as fire and dirt exploded into the air. I raised my head slowly, looking up. Bits of snow and fire rained from the sky as I pushed myself up and off Sakura.

Nothing moved. The remaining soldiers were eliminated. I put my foot in front of me and pushed myself off the ground. Standing up, I staggered slightly. I pulled Sakura up with me. We stood together watching the fire die down.

My mind raced. Part of me was like, Kick-ass! We finally did it! Believe it!'. On the other hand a more dominate part still questioned what to do now and how were we supposed to get back to a base. I had placed Neji to the far depths of my mind. I would be of no use, if I broke down now, reliving what had just happened. A rumbling sound caught my attention. My eyes widened looking through the fire. Figures of men started to walk through. It was then I realized those were not my allies.

_**Minutes Before.  
>Striker 029, F-18 Hornets, Suna AirForce.<br>Overhead the depths of Otogakure.**_

"Command this is Striker 029, we are returning from the mission in Kumogakure." I said into the microphone.

I held the lever flying my fighter jet, F-18 Hornet, in a straight line with two others following behind me, in a point, to where I was the tip.

_"Understood Striker 029, return back to base." _The voice droned.

"Roger that." I answered, turning the control slightly to the right, changing my direction. "Striker 029 out."

The Sand Village was late to the war, for the fact a siege had been placed on our city, preventing our help in the war effort. As soon as we defeated the siege, Kohona's front line fell and Kumogakure was occupied with enemy forces. We were able to take out most of their ground and air support. However, we lost two Hornets from dog fights with other fighter jets.

It was smooth flying until a large explosion just in below us to the left happened. My fighter jet shook slightly from the shock as I turned my head to look down at it. A mushroom like cloud encircled the area and covered a portion of the ground.

"Command this is Striker 029. Twenty-four clicks due west of our position, there appears to be an explosion. Is there friendlies in this area? Please confirm." I spoke back into the microphone.

_"Confirmed Striker 029, we are looking into it. Circle the perimeter." _The voice answered.

It was silence on the other end as I waited. A few minutes later, I heard static.

_"It has been confirmed a Konoha unit was defending that position. They requested help a while back. You are clear to engage." _The voice answered.

"Understood." I said and switched the frequency to the other jets behind me.

"Striker Team Alpha, we are clear to engage a hostile camp a few clicks out. Bank left, we are moving in." I told them, turning my aircraft around.

My F-18 Hornet dipped downwards and the two others followed, hurtling towards the explosion.

"Sir, this is Striker 030, my radar shows one hundred hostiles. Across from them are two more heat signatures; however I can't confirm if they are hostile or friendly." A man's voice told me.

"Understood. Try to raise them on the radio, Striker 030." I told him.

We flew down closer. The icy wind slamming into my window. I prayed it would not cause the engine to stall. I kept my head forward, trying to make out what was in front of me. The explosion had died down, but I could see the infantry advancing.

"Sir, that has to be friendly." Striker 030 said, looking at the two heat signatures."They are coming from the direction of the Leaf Village."

"You better hope your right." I answered.

I switched my radio so both striker planes could hear me.

"Arm Fox One." I told them, flipping a switch to activate one of my missiles.

We flew down lower. We were about ten stories off the ground.

"Lock on target." I told them. "Fire Fox One!" I yelled.

I opened the flipped open the top of my control switch, and punched the red button. The missile, Fox One, unhitched from the clasp and shot forwards to the target. As soon as I shot the missile, Striker 030 and Striker 031, fired at the same time. We pulled our steering handles up, flying away from the explosion that followed.

"Confirmed hit." I called out.

"Ninety percent of hostiles down, the others are retreating." Striker 031 answered.

"Striker 031 take out the rest." I told him.

"Understood, sir." He said, his jet dropping back down to the fight.

While the other fighter jet and I turned around, to circle back, to look over the camp.

"Sir, do you see that?" Striker 030 asked me, flying up next to me.

"I sure do." I answered, smiling.

Below us the two heat signatures were waving their hands in the air. One of them had a red flare burning in his hand. He waved it around, trying to get our attention. The man with the flare continued to jump around, until finally hugging his comrade.

"Friendlies." Striker 030 laughed.

"Striker 030, pop some missile counter flares." I told him.

He pulled a switch activating his flares. Which then flew out of the back of his fighter jet, raining down on the ground. Those flares were really used to cause incoming missiles to hit the flares instead on the air craft. Since missiles are heat-sensitive or electromagnetic they would follow the flares. But since I had no way of telling them help was coming, you got to improvise.

Switching my radio, I talked into the microphone, "Command, this is Striker Team Alpha, we have two confirmed Friendlies who need transport back home."

_"Understood. We are sending a helicopter out, with an escort. Good work Striker 029, return home, we will take it from here." _He answered.

"Understood. Striker Team Alpha returning home." I said, as our planes resumed formation and headed southwest.

_**Twenty-four hours later.  
>Private Uzumaki Naruto.<br>General Hatake's office, Konoha Air Base 1700hrs. **_

I was sitting across from General Hatake. It had been a day since the Sand Village Air Force rescued us. Sakura went to the military hospital for a checkup, while I was summoned to meet with the General.

"Private, your actions had turned the war back around. Clever thinking with that explosion. Suna's Striker Team was coming home from a mission and was able to see you. Those soldiers you killed were the enemy's main front line. The leader of Otogakure was even there. A unit was dispatched to recover his body. All enemy ground units are retreating back where they came. Will make sure they don't come back. Son, you have made your country proud. And I'm honored to give you the rank of Captain." He finished, smiling.

"Sir, this is all too much. But, I wasn't the one, who made the explosion." I told him. "It was Sergeant Hyuuga. You see he was wounded and he was able to make a dead man's switch in order to buy us time."

"Ah... I see. He didn't make it out then?" He sighed, looking down.

"Still Captain, you deserve your rank." He said.

"I understand. But General, what now? What do I do?" I asked.

"You and Master Sergeant Haruno have served your time. You can go home now." He told me.

"But what about-?" I was cut off by a flick of his hand.

"Soldier, you have done enough for a lifetime." He replied, sternly.

"Thank you, sir." I answered and stood up to shake his hand.

**( Days later.)**

I rode in the car, with him. My formal military uniform fitting me perfectly. Another man older than me, sat beside me. I never got his name. Neji lay in the back. I have never done a funeral for a fallen soldier, but I requested that I do his. The black car we were riding in was escorted by the police. Civilians were lined on the road holding signs. Some said 'Welcome home' and others 'God bless our troops'. There was such a huge crowd for one man. But after all it was his homecoming. He saved us all. My promise to him weighed down my pocket as I looked at the small object's outline. The car took a left turn and slowed down at a cemetery. Hundreds of white crosses covered the land. A platoon of soldiers stood nearby to receive the casket. Chairs were lined in rows with people, his friends and family. The car rolled to a stop. Opening the door, I climbed out. I slowly walked to the back of the car and stood. The man who sat beside me, stood across from me. The driver of the black car opened the back, revealing a coffin draped in the Leaf's flag. The platoon of soldiers walked up. The man across from me and I saluted as they grabbed the casket. Four on each side, they pulled the coffin out of the car. As if on cue, Amazing Grace was played on the bag pipes. The music echoing off the ground, the men slowly carried the casket towards the chairs. They walked in step together, marching slowly, while I walked behind the group. As we got closer, I could hear soft cries of the people in the chairs. One girl in particular was crying a lot and the people beside her, were trying to comfort her. We turned and stopped at a white stone table. The eight soldiers set the casket down, saluted and stepped back. I walked and stood on the left corner of the casket and the same man mirrored me on the right. We slowly brought our hands up to our head in a salute as the song ended. To the far right four soldiers stood in a line, with rifles loaded with blanks. A man in front yelled 'Ready. Aim. Fire.' The blanks still echoed in the air as they repeated the process three more times. The priest walked behind the casket and spoke some words about the man in front of him. He stopped and I lowered my hand to my side. Silently, the soldier across from and I loosely gripped the flag up and off of the casket. At the same time we pulled it above the casket, and move a few steps to the side. We folded it half way, and folded it a second time. The man across from me started to fold it in a triangle. He continued to fold it into a triangle until he got a foot away from me. He stopped and handed it to me. Not letting go, he let me crease the side of the flag tightly. He then let go. I placed my foot behind me and turned towards the people in the chairs. I was instructed to give the flag the very middle person, who happened to be that girl from earlier. Leaning forward, I handed her the flag.

I didn't let go of it as I said, "This flag has been presented to you from the country of Konoha. It will honor the loss of your loved one and what he did for our country." After those words, I let go of the flag.

Her eyes were empty. Dried tears covered her face. Her brown hair, falling in front of her eyes. It was then I knew this girl was Tenten.

Standing straight back up, I turned on my heel and walked away. I didn't go far. I stood in the back of the funeral. The preacher finished his speech and people stood up and began to pay their respects. I watched my hands behind my back. An older man, resembling my lost friend, approached the casket and saluted it. He then led two young girls by his side out of the funeral. The crowd started to die down. I was the last man in uniform as I slowly walked back up to the front. She had her hand placed on the casket, her grip tightening every now and then. I stopped behind her.

"Miss Tenten?" I asked trying to get her attention.

She turned slowly to look at me. Her eyes widened slightly, as she wiped away her tears.

"You're the soldier from before.." She said her voice cracking, "How do you know my name?"

"I..." I took a deep breath, then finished my sentence, "It was an honor to serve with your husband." I finally said, remembering what Neji told me.

"You were with him when he...died?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am." I told her.

Her eyes widened at my comment, but I didn't give her time to recover.

"He wanted you to have this." I added, pulling his patch and letter from my pocket.

I handed her the triple arrow with an fourth arrow pointing down to her. She grabbed the object with shaking hands. As soon as I passed it off to her, she threw her arms around me and begun to cry. I patted her back, tears of my own, threading to fall. Her sobs shook her body. She soon pulled back, as I looked down at her.

"I'm usually much stronger than this.. But all of this... All at once is too much for me." She managed out.

She then opened up the letter slowly, reading it. A small smile rose across her mouth. She then handed me the letter to read. My eyebrow rose as I opened the paper folds.

_Tenten Hyuuga,_

_If you got this letter it means I kept my promise. I told you I would return home, no matter what for you. Do know that I love you and always will. I will always watch over you and protect you. The man, who gave you this letter, will help me do that. He is a nice kid. A little hyper active but he'll do. It's snowing now and every time it does I will think of you. You showed me so much Tenten. How to love, how to fight to protect, how to stay strong, but most of all how to live. I got to go, the helicopter is about to get to our drop zone._

_Your Husband,_

_Sergeant Neji Hyuuga_

I was speechless. I have never in my life have been at lost for words. He knew that if he died I would be the one to return it. He had never planned on letting me die. She turned the face the casket again. We stood together in silence as the casket was finally being laid to rest.

_**Years later.  
>Captain Uzumaki Naruto.<br>Konoha's War Memorial. 1200hrs.**_

I stood up from the marble wall, smiling at the thought.

"Naruto!" The voice called again as Sakura appeared at my side.

"Didn't you hear me?" She asked sounding slightly pissed.

"Just paying my respects to our old commander." I told her, turning to face her. "After all, I do owe him. He helped us get together."

She turned to the side, trying to hide her blush. But then she turned back to me serious.

"I seriously doubt he would want you bothering his slumber. God, Naruto, you can't even let the dead rest in peace." She mocked.

"Hey!" I said, sounding offended.

"We are going to miss our own wedding if you don't hurry up." She sighed.

"I'm done here, anyway." I added, taking her hand in mine.

"Good. Now let's go, Captain Uzumaki." She chuckled.

"Master Sergeant Uzumaki." I returned.

"We're not even married yet." She corrected me.

"Still, I like to hear it." I smiled.

I laughed and lead her out of the memorial. With one last look, I glanced back at the marble wall. An older brown haired women, was kneeling by the same name I was earlier. In her hand was another hand of a smaller, little girl. The little girl had a darker brown hair color of that of the women. The little girl had the palm of her hand placed on the marble wall, on top of a name. A cloud passed by over the sun. And I swear to God, I saw a man on the other side of the wall. His face covered in dirt and ice. His uniform in even worse condition. His appearance was clearly of that of a soldier. His hand, however, was palm out as if touching the little girl's hand. The sun peeked back out from the cloud and the shadow was gone. Nothing left, to even prove of its existence in the first place. I stood, watching, dumbfounded. But a smile soon broke across my face.

_"May no soldier go unloved  
>May no soldier walk alone<br>May no soldier be forgotten  
>Until they all come home."<br>Unknown_


End file.
